An image forming system is known which acquires management information about consumable supplies via an RFID device attached to consumable supplies of an image forming apparatus and then automatically replaces or orders the consumable supplies. However, if a failure is found in the same consumable supplies as those used in the image forming apparatus after shipment, there is a problem that whether the consumable supplies used in the image forming apparatus are equivalent to failed consumable supplies or not cannot be checked quickly.